roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Orbs
Not all things are done here yet. Might miss out few towers ''-MrError2547'' Description Power orbs are the single usage item that has variety of elements. It can be accessed by having 150+ wins. And here are the elements of the orbs. * Precision: '''Affects most of the ground towers. Also applies on all single targeting towers (Except Aviator, Zed, Patrol, and Barracks) * '''Pyro: Kinda self explanatory. It affects all fire type towers. That includes Flamethrower, Hallowboomer, and any other tower's fire upgrade * Bombard: '''Splash & Explosives Except Flamethrower * '''Laser: '''Laser towers like Railgunner, Phaser, and Max commando (Yes, Some towers will have 1 of their element changed when upgraded to certain levels), etc. * '''Rich: Farms and cash gained by doing damage to zombies * Mover: '''Any tower that spawns things on road. Zed, Patrol, Barracks are the only towers with this element * '''Freezer: '''Cryo and Sleeter are the only (As of winter event) towers with this element. Will have their freeze duration longer * '''Support: '''Commander and DJ. Will have their buffs boosted. Even more OP * '''Highland: '''All cliff towers including Aviator. Railgunner, Sniper, Mortar, Aviator are the only ones with this element Some towers will also have more than 1 element. Orbs will be available in-game in '''Wave 15 How Power Orbs work Orbs will be activated by the separated slots for orbs. These Power Orbs will boost towers in its elements by following * Boost damage by multiplying by xValue depending on tower's base damage * Boost fire rate significantly. Highly noticeable on slow shooters like Railgunner, Mortar, Tuber, etc. * Increase tower's range by 45% of their base range Also when deployed. Orbs will do quite an immense damage. How will they damage is up to their elements by followings * Precision: '''Firing a bullet at all enemies. Doing 300 Dmg per bullet * '''Pyro: '''Burn every zombies on the field with max Hallowboomer's green fire * '''Bombard: '''Dropping max Mortar's nukes on field at random place. Amounts of nukes will be 10-30 nukes * '''Laser: '''Calling orbital laser strike. Striking at the first zombie with area damage for 4 times. Doing 400 damage per strike * '''Rich: '''Doing absolutely no damage. But will instantly gives you $4000. * '''Mover: '''Spawning 3 Mecha (Lvl 4) Zeds with 2300 HP per Zed along the road. Those Zeds also can't be destroyed by stomping range of the Void * '''Freezer: '''Freezes every enemies on the field for 5 seconds. And leaving Sleeter's permafrost effect once ices are thawed. And this permafrost effect can be still stopped by flames like Sleeter's * '''Support: '''Calling Commander's airstrikes for 3 times. Each airstrikes bomb's damage is still the same * '''Highland: '''Constructs Max Railgunner but it is superior. Dealing 600 per shot, Slightly faster firerate. Firing 5 shots in total and will be destroyed once fired 5 shots '''Towers' element(s) Scout, Red Scout * Precision Fragger * Bombard Sniper * Highland, Precision Shotgunner * Precision Farm * Rich Cryo-Gunner * Freezer, Precision Soldier * Precision, Laser (Once maxed out) Tuber * Bombard Mortar * Highland, Bombard Patrol * Mover Barracks * Mover, Laser (Once maxed out) Mercenary * Precision Commando * Precision, Laser (Once maxed out) Aviator * Highland, Bombard, Laser (Once maxed out) Railgunner * Highland, Laser, Precision DJ * Support Commander * Support, Precision (Once Lvl 3) Flamethrower * Pyro Phaser * Precision, Laser Zed * Mover, Laser (Once maxed out) Scarecrow * Support (Maybe) Elf * Bombard Hallowboomer * Bombard, Pyro Sleeter * Precision, Freezer Golden Commando, Golden Scout * Precision, Laser (Once maxed out) Archer * Precision (Once orb activated. Arrows will go x2 faster), Pyro (Once lvl 4) Knifer * Possibly Highland (Because of it turning to max Mortar when maxed) Stunner * Freezer (It rather stun but whatever), Precision Huntsman * Precision, Rich (Once reached some Lvl I can't remember) Tweeter * Precision, Rich (One reached Lvl 3) Plasma Trooper * Laser, Precision (Too lazy to make entire new element) Inspiration * Plant Vs Zombies 2 Power mints 'Images and Icons' Category:Fanmade Mechanic